


Our Family

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012<br/>Day 5: Heartstrings<br/>“Hey, there little one. I know you don't know what I'm saying but that's alright. I'm your daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. On FF and DA

_-~ZxK~-_

Katara was pretending to be asleep as her husband, Zuko, rested is head on her. She cracked open an eye to see him stare lovingly at her stomach. Katara closed her eyes again when he lifted his head and faked sleep.

“Hey, there little one. I know you don't know what I'm saying but that's alright. I'm your daddy. I know we haven't met yet, but I love you so much already. Your mommy and I are so happy that you are going to be a part of our family. I promise that I will be a good father and I will always keep you safe. You have an amazing mother and somehow she agreed to be my wife. We are both very lucky to have such a wonderful woman in our lives. You are going to be so spoiled by her and I will also do anything to make you happy. I hope you look like your mother with bright beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. Not that it will matter you are going to be the perfect child that I will never let go of.” Zuko whispered in the dark bedroom as he rubbed his hand over Katara's growing womb.

He kissed her belly and continued, "I love you both so much. I'm not sure what I would do without you two. Together you make me a better man, husband, and soon to be father."

_-~ZxK~-_

After a while Zuko lowered his head and soon fell asleep. It was then Katara let a tear fall then slide down her face to the pillow she rested on as she ran her hands through Zuko's hair. A smile was drawn from her lips as Katara let Zuko's sweet and tender word sink into her. Even though it's impossible Katara fell in love with him even more that night.


End file.
